


Please Don't Leave Me

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Crying, Droid Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not during sex lmao, Panicking, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut, keith cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: After Lance, the younger brother to Princess Allura of planet Altean and the Blue Paladin, almost dies, Keith, the adopted second born of Zarkon and the Red Paladin, is determined to show Lance how much the other really means to him.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's fan art to go with this! Shoutout to Nico <3
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Klance-AU-bedroom-724462223

To say it bluntly: crashing on an alien planet in the Red Lion had been a complete accident. Keith didn't really know how to pilot the damn thing yet, though he doubted any of that mattered. She seemed to be speaking to him, but Keith couldn't control her. 

Keith and his little party consisting of three others had been avoiding the Galra Empire some time now, much to Keith's surprise. Hunk liked to joke around that Galra knew how to avoid other Galra. Keith had been annoyed at first, but maybe he was right. They hadn't had one run in with Zarkon or his junkies.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Keith, before escaping Zarkon's ship with the help of a man on the inside, had been able to snag a few prisoners and snatch the closest ship. Of course he had no way of knowing that he'd taken Zarkon's prized possession: one of the five Voltron Lions. Red had opened up to him instantly, and Keith hadn't thought anything more about it. 

Keith had only been able to grab a couple of prisoners before they escaped, though he'd so desperately wanted to grab more. He was able to grab Hunk, a Balmeran who knew surprisingly a lot about what actually makes a ship run. Pidge, a girl with long, sandy brown hair. She had mentioned once that she was from Earth, a planet multiple solar systems away. She had promised Keith she'd show him the planet one day, if she got the chance. 

Then there was Shiro. The droid had been created by Haggar as a weapon to attack enemy bases, but Keith had been able to make a few adjustments to his hard drive. Shiro now spoke and behaved like an actual human being. Shit, he even acted as though he had feelings half of the time. He was easily Keith's best friend, his rock. Shiro was the more logical one between the two of them, where as Keith had a tendency to act first and think later. The Galra Prince's had a habit of doing that, they always had. To be fair, he was Zarkon's adopted second born so it didn't run in his blood, but he definitely behaved like he had been born into the family. Lotor liked to brag that Keith had picked it up from him, but Keith would normally roll his eyes and shove his brother hard enough in the shoulder that Lotor would leave him alone. 

"Uhh, Keith? What do we do now?" Pidge's voice rung through his head and snapped him out of his train of thought, leaving Keith to have to quickly make a decision so he could at least pretend he knew what he was doing. 

They had landed right outside a large, white and blue palace on a planet Keith could only recognize as Ares. His father had distinctly skipped over it, the only signs of life were these little over dramatic creatures down the mountains crevice. Still, the castle would be a good place to lay low until Zarkon called off his search party. 

"Let's go inside. The sooner the better, Zarkon won't send his ships here but it's better to be safe than sorry." Keith mumbled, pushing himself up and out of the pilot's seat. Almost instantly the jaws of the Red Lion opened to allow them access to the outside world. Pidge followed closely behind Keith, Shiro directly beside her. Hunk more or less lingered in the back, but he did end up following.

"Based on my calculations, this planet has a similar oxygen level to the one back on Earth! Red really picked a good place to land, huh?" She chuckled to herself, pocketing the little device she'd found inside the Lion. Then again, maybe she'd made it herself. Keith didn't exactly have a way of knowing. He could hear quiet whirring beside him as Shiro walked, but other than that, the group had fallen silent.

The doors of the castle had slid open and they'd all entered. After what felt like hours of endless wandering, they'd finally found themselves in a large room. Keith had to do a double take to make sure the room actually had a ceiling, but instead he saw a large blue crystal that had his heart beating heavily in his chest. His ears suddenly twitched and as they did, three pods shot up from hidden crevices in the floor. Keith caught sight of the figures inside, and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"On your toes, everyone." Shiro growled, one of his metal hands lighting up a vibrant purple. Keith had a strange feeling, but not one of doom or overall urgency. 

"Just wait..." Keith took a few steps forward to the first pod, yellow eyes narrowing skeptically. Once he was close enough, he jumped back at the sudden sound of the door sliding open. The pod was opening, and Keith had no idea what was inside.

Keith was suddenly standing face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. The boy had white hair and tanned skin, and he appeared to be unconscious. There were little blue markings under his eyes that Keith couldn't quite recognize, but he knew they looked familiar. The boy wore Royal looking robes, light blue and white with hints of pink. Bright eyes suddenly shot open, full of panic and overall terror.

"Father!" The boy staggered forward, and Keith couldn't stop himself from reaching out. The other boy crumbled into Keith's arms, sagging against his chest with a quiet groan. If Keith's heart was beating hard before... it was going nuts now. He was worried it was going to burst out of his chest. 

"Hey, hey, I've got you. You're safe." The Galra teen whispered, helping to hoist the boy to his feet. The boy looked at him in shock, hesitating for a moment before shoving Keith hard in the chest to push him away.

"You're Galra! Who are you? Where is my father? Oh, Quiznack, where's my sister?" He spun around in a circle, his chest heaving. Keith raised his hands in defence.

"Buddy, calm down! We aren't going to hurt you. My name is Keith, this is Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. Who-who are you?"

"I am Prince Lance of Planet Altea, and I demand to know what you've done with my family!"

As if on cue, the pod beside Lance's rose and slid open. A girl similar to Lance stumbled out, sucking in a gasp of air once she was free. Lance rushed to her, his hands trembling as he grabbed ahold of her arms. 

The girl, Allura apparently, reached out and grabbed ahold of Lance's arms. Lance looked her over for what Keith assumed were injuries before simply pulling the girl in for a tight hug.

"L-Lance, what's...where... Father..."

"I-I don't know, A-Allura..." Lance sounded terrified. Like a scared child who just wanted his parents. 

Allura stood up properly and turned to face the small group before them, her arms protectively around who Keith assumed was her younger brother. 

"Galra," she glared, looking Keith up and down. Keith tried his hardest not to shrink under her gaze, but it wasn't exactly easy. She looked like she could vaporize him with one look. Shiro stepped up to stand beside him.

"Ma'am, we did not mean to intrude. The ship we stole whilst escaping from General Zarkon's base set an autopilot for Ares, and-"

"Zarkon?!" Lance was practically shouting, and Allura didn't do anything to stop him. She looked just as mortified as he did.

"Ares? This is Altea, or..." Her eyes widened and she let go of Lance, rushing forward to the centre of the room. Hunk was more or less pushed away from the large control panel. As she did whatever she had to do, Keith took a hesitant step towards Lance.

"Listen, we aren't with Zarkon. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" He kept his hands up in defence. Lance appeared to be panicking, and Keith couldn't just sit there doing nothing. Blue eyes met yellow ones and a dark purple dusted over Keith's cheeks. He continued to approach slowly until he was directly in front of the boy, hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Everything is alright. My name is Keith, I won't hurt-"

"GALRA!" 

A fist was suddenly colliding with his cheek, and Keith saw a flash of orange hair before he staggered to the side. Shiro was instantly in defence mode and Pidge was moving for her blaster, but Lance was the one to turn around and grab ahold of the middle aged man who'd hit Keith in the face. Keith hadn't even realized the last healing pod had opened.

"Coran, he wasn't hurting me!"

"He's still a Galra, lad! You saw what they were doing to our people!" The ginger man, Coran, waved his arms wildly. Lance mumbled something in a language Keith didn't understand, and Coran's shoulders sagged. He looked like an overgrown toddler. 

"Oh, no..." Allura's voice rang through the deafening silence. When she turned around to face the group, Keith caught sight of the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Lance immediately turned and ran to her, tugging her into a tight hug. Damn, these siblings were close.

"What is it, sister?"

"Planet Altea... it's gone. All of our people, our home...Father... Lance, Coran, we've...we've been asleep for roughly 10,000 years." 

Lance pulled back enough to look his sister in the eye, and Keith's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. These people had lost their entire home and didn't know about it. A deafening silence filled the room, and no one knew what to say. Finally, Allura's fists clenched and she was moving to stand under the large crystal in the room.

"Zarkon will die for what he's done! We'll bring Voltron, he will regret what he's done!" She was shouting, and Keith found himself shuddering. Zarkon, although he was horrible man, had still raised Keith from infancy. It was odd to hear someone saying these horrible things about their parent.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's Voltron?" Hunk raised his hand, and all eyes in the room turned to him.

"Voltron is a giant warrior made up of five Paladin's. You all will be the new Paladin's of Voltron, and together we will put an end to Zarkon's reign of terror."

 

Keith had sort of lost track of how much time had passed. It had been over a year, he knew that much. Maybe two. Not that Keith ever really kept track of the date anyway, but it would be nice to know how long it's been since he abandoned his family and was declared a Paladin of Voltron.

Much to his surprise, the person he was closest with (besides Shiro) had become Lance. The Prince didn't care that Keith was Galra, he saw him as an actual person with his own ideals and opinions. It was amazing.

They'd stay up late on the control deck, staring out at the stars and simply talking. Whether they shared light stories or dark insecurities, Keith could honestly say he'd never felt stronger about anyone else ever before. 

Lance gave him butterflies. He made his heart skip beats and his head spin. He could make Keith laugh like no one else could. Keith didn't have to worry about hiding himself around the Altean, Lance liked Keith for Keith. Together, they were Red and Blue. They made a vibrant purple that no one could come between.

Their relationship consisted of soft touches, the brushing of hands or the occasional peck to the cheek when no one else was looking. It involved Lance scratching behind Keith's ears if he was in a bad mood, it was Keith with his arms around Lance's waist and whispering reassurances into his ear when Lance got too overwhelmed. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. 

Keith could say without a doubt that he was happy. Lance made him happy, and that was more than enough.

So after a particularly rough mission that left Voltron separated and badly damaged, Keith only had one worry: Lance.

Red was floating in place, her head and right side scuffed up. It would be easy enough to fix, but Keith hadn't exactly been prepared to get hit directly with his own father's Ion Canon. He vaguely remembered seeing Lotor's ship, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. Lotor had mostly searched for the Castle of Lions. Maybe he was avoiding Keith on purpose. To be fair, Keith was dreading the day he'd eventually come face to face with his brother again, too. 

"Is everyone alright?" Shiro's voice rang through the intercom, and Keith sucked in a sharp breath. His head was throbbing, but he couldn't make out any other injuries. 

"All good here, Cap!" Pidge shouted back.

"I think I'm gonna hurl-" Hunk moaned, before shutting his intercom off.

"I'm okay. Lance?" Keith let his eyes fall shut, expecting to hear some snarky comment back from the Altean Prince. After what felt like an eternity, there was nothing. Yellow eyes opened, and Keith sat forward in his chair.

"Prince Lance, do you copy?" Shiro asked a little bit firmer than Keith had, a hint more urgency in his voice. Lance had gotten hit with the same Ion Canon, but... No. He was fine. Of course he was fine.

Keith's eyes scanned the surrounding area. It was just the usual void of space, there was nothing. Red did a complete 360 turn before Keith's eyes landed on Blue, and his heart stopped.

Blue was floating aimlessly, all of the lights off. There was no sign of life in the Lion. Lance wasn't answering, oh Quiznack, what if he was-

"Keith! I will retrieve Lance. Get back to the castle and have Allura ready a medical pod." Shiro demanded, leaving no room for argument. He saw Black dart passed him towards the stranded Lion, and Red seemed to move on autopilot.

The second that Red had landed and her jaws opened, Keith was out of his seat and racing outside. He was practically ripping his helmet off his head and throwing it over his shoulder as he sprinted to Black's Hangar, a familiar pop ringing in his ears as they popped back into place. Large, fuzzy, purple ears didn't exactly sit well inside a tight helmet meant for a normal person.

By the time Shiro arrived with Lance and his Lion, Keith couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Black's jaws opened and Shiro immediately came rushing out, a blue figure laying limp in his arms. Keith met him halfway up the ramp, unable to stop the panic rising in his chest at the sight of Lance.

He was unconscious, but he appeared to be steadily breathing. White hair was stained slightly red and he had a bruise on his cheek, but he otherwise looked unharmed. Keith reached out and pulled Lance into his own arms, somewhat surprised at how easy this boy was to carry. It felt like Lance weighed nothing, he was as light as a feather.

Keith could have sworn as he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the medical bay that he saw Lance curl up against his chest, but if he did, he chose to ignore it.

"Hang in there, Lance. I-I've got you."

By the time he reached the medical bay, Allura was awaiting his arrival. She had tears in her eyes, and Keith's chest constricted painfully. She'd lost everything, she wouldn't be able to handle the loss of her little brother as well. It was a dual effort to actually get Lance into the Healing Pod but by the time the door slid shut, he looked so peacefully. 

Keith couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He could have lost Lance today, and that thought scared the shit out of him. Two arms were suddenly pulling him close and holding him, it took Keith a moment to open his eyes and see long white hair. Allura. The Princess had tears rolling down her cheeks as well, her breath hitching periodically.

Keith's arms wrapped around her torso, hiding his face in her shoulder as he cried. Allura's fingers tangled into his hair, and he heard her begin to shush him.

"He's going to be fine, Keith. He always is. He wouldn't leave us."

 

Five days. Lance was in the Healing Pod for five days. It was longer than any of them had ever spent in it, but he needed time to recover. Keith had only left the room once, and that was because Shiro had forced him to go shower. According to Shiro, Keith smelt similar to what Pidge referred to as "wet dog" and that wasn't sitting well with the other Paladins. 

When the door to the Healing Pod finally slid open and Lance came tumbling out, Keith was there to catch him. It made Keith's stomach flip, it reminded him vividly of their first meeting.

Lance held on tightly to his arms, letting out a quiet grumble. His bruises were gone and his hair was clean. He was as gorgeous as ever. Lifting his head, Keith felt a dark blush rise to his cheek as the damn Altean Prince smiled at him.

"Did you miss-oof-"

Keith didn't give him any time to finish. The teen cupped Lance's cheek and tilted his head up, finally leaning in the rest of the way and crashing his lips against Lance's in a kiss he'd been so desperately waving for. 

Lance hesitated for only a moment before returning the kiss and Keith could feel Lance's grip on his arm tighten.

When the duo broke apart Lance wore a cocky smile. 

"I guess you did miss me, eh?"

"More than you could possibly know, idiot." Keith scooped Lance up in a bridal carry, grinning at the other's shocked gasp that soon dissolved into quiet giggles. The Galra boy turned around and began to hightail it out of the room, taking the quickest path to Lance's bedroom. He wanted a few moments alone with the Prince before the other's bombarded them.

As soon as they had reached Lance's bedroom, Keith set Lance down on the bed. It was only when he heard the door slide shut that he grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him in for another kiss. This one, unlike the last, was soft and sweet. It held more meaning, Keith could convey to Lance how long he craved this without even saying a word. Lance's arms came up to wrap around his neck, and Keith had to pull back enough that Lance could see him smile.

"I thought you were dead, Lance."

"You think your dad can kill me? Nothing can kill me, Mullet Boy." 

The two shared another smile which began to shift into laughter. Lance's arms came up to wrap around Keith's neck, leaning back onto the bed and pulling Keith down with him. When they finally settled, Lance was laying and Keith was hovering overtop of him. The laughter has fizzled out, and Keith saw Lance beginning to blush.

"Keith, I-I..."

"Do you want this, Lance?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Keith saw a slow smile spread out upon Lance's face.

"More than anything."

Keith pulled himself back up, grabbing Lance's hands to tug him up as well. Lance wanted this. It was happening. This was really happening, after waiting for God knows how long!

Once the pair were standing in front of each other, Lance was the first to move. He was tugging off the Medical outfit that they had dressed him in some time during the week whilst checking on him. The shirt came off first to reveal soft, tanned, unblemished skin. His chest rose and fall with every gentle breath, and it took all of Keith's willpower not to reach out and drag his fingers down Lance's torso.

The skin tight pants came next. Keith could see the hint of a bulge against Lance's leg and the Galra swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Lance's uniform was discarded and thrown across the room, landing in a lump in the corner. That left the Altean in only his underwear, a light blue that complimented his skin beautifully. As Keith looked him up and down, Lance's arms wrapped around his torso as if attempting to hide himself.

"Hey," Keith took a step forward, grabbing ahold of Lance's hands and holding them tight, "you don't need to hide. You're stunning."

"Are you gonna strip too, or are you going to make me do all the dirty work?" Lance grinned, squeezing Keith's hands back just as tightly. 

Keith released Lance's hands and began to tug at his jacket. He dropped it down by his feet, then tugged off his shirt and let that fall as well. Heat rose to his cheeks as Lance's eyes widened. Keith undid his belt, then slid his pants down and stepped out of them. Shoes had been kicked off, and now the duo stood, staring. They were both clad in only underwear, and there was an aura of hesitation hanging in the room. 

"Lance..."

"Keith?"

Keith took a single stride forward, hooking his thumb under the waistband of Lance's underwear. The Altean's breath caught in his throat, and Keith smirked. A silent question hung in the air. Lance nodded.

In one quick go, Keith had helped Lance out of his underwear. His own were quickly being pulled off and thrown into the now large pile of clothes in the corner of the room. When he looked back, Lance was staring at him with a dumb smile on his face.

"Lance? What is it?" 

"You...you've got a tail!" He burst into a fit of loud laughter and as Keith turned around, his eyes widened in horror. 

Apparently at signs of arousal, the Galra could... well, grow a tail of all things. Keith began to stammer and stutter out random noises that he hoped were words, but it was the sudden arm around his waist that had him hesitating.

"Relax, Fuzzball. I think it's cute."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. More for me to grip."

"Lance!" Keith swatted him on the arm, though he couldn't fight the smile that made its way to his face.

Keith dipped his head down, beginning to press gentle kisses to Lance's neck. The boy being praised tilted his head to the side, a quiet noise pushing passed his lips. It wasn't enough. Keith, believe it or not, loved the sound of Lance's voice. He wanted to hear him. He wanted to prove to Lance how much he loved him, how glad he was that Lance had survived.

He let his hand fall down in between their bodies. His knee nudged its way between Lance's in order to spread Lance's legs, all while he dragged his fingers along the underside of Lance's erection. The white haired boy almost instantly let out a breathy moan, his lips parting just enough to make Keith's heart race. 

"Good?"

All Lance could do was nod. Keith wrapped his hand around the base of Lance's length, dragging his hand up to the tip, then let it slide back down. Lance couldn't help himself, he rocked his hips slightly into Keith's hand with every gentle pump. Lance was periodically letting out desperate whimpers that had an unfamiliar heat pooling in Keith's pelvis.

Keith lifted his head from Lance's neck, a quiet chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"You're so-Oh-" Keith was being spun around and pushed down onto the bed, eyes full of surprise as Lance knelt down on the ground in front of him. He was spreading Keith's legs and getting himself comfortable, but he suddenly paused.

"Hand me a pillow."

"What?"

"For my knees!"

Keith handed Lance one of the pillows from the bed, which Lance was quick to kneel on. Finally he leaned forward, wasting no time as he took the tip of Keith's member into his mouth. Keith leaned his head back, fingers curling into the bedsheets as his toes began to curl.

Lance wrapped his hand around the base and began to bob his head, slowly taking in as much of Keith as he possibly could. Keith couldn't help but worry that Lance would choke, but Lance seemed to know what he was doing. If he choked, Keith wouldn't hesitate to stop this whole thing in its tracks. 

Lance, however, seemed to show no sign of slowing down or stopping. The Altean had his eyes closed, getting together a good rhythm with each bob of his head. Keith found his eyes fluttering shut, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. If Lance heard, he didn't say anything.

Keith's hand suddenly jutted out and grabbed Lance's shoulder, fingers immediately gripping the boy's shoulder.

"La-Lance-oh-w-wait-" 

Lance pulled off with a satisfying pop, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. Swollen lips gave Keith a smile.

"You don't last nearly as long as I thought."

"I-I didn't-"

"I know, but you would have if I didn't stop." Lance swiped his tongue over his top lip, then crawled onto the bed. Keith was quick to wrap his arm around the boy, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close. Lance shifted himself around so there was a leg on either side of Keith, and he wrapped slender arms around Keith's neck when he noticed a look of nervousness flash through yellow eyes.

"What is it, kitten?"

"D-don't call me that! We-we don't have anything to... to prep you with."

Both sets of eyes began to search the room. Lance let out a quiet hum, eyes narrowing at nothing.

"We could use some food goo?"

"I am not fucking you using food goo, Lance."

"It was just a suggestion! Jeez, it's not like you have a better plan."

"We...we could use saliva." Keith finally mumbled, and Lance's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"It's better than nothing! Plus you kind of already... well." He gestured down to himself, then lifted his hand up to Keith's mouth. "S-suck on my fingers, then I'll stretch you out. It'll make it hurt less."

Lance looked so flustered in that moment. He stuttered for a moment, then opened his mouth and took two of Keith's fingers into his mouth. Keith had to keep from biting down on his bottom lip as he felt Lance's tongue flick over each appendage, giving it extra care. 

Keith let out a soft gasp as Lance rolled his hips up against Keith's. Lance looked desperate in that moment, it took Keith a moment to realize that one of Lance's hands was now tangled in Keith's hair. Lance looked beautiful, eyes closed and sucking on Keith's fingers.

Just as Lance opened his mouth and released Keith's fingers, Keith flipped them around. Lance now lay on his back and Keith was knelt in between his legs, spreading them apart. 

"Take a deep breath, alright? It'll only hurt for a minute." Keith waited until Lance did as instructed, then slipped a finger into his entrance. 

He heard Lance gasp and the other was quick to wiggle slightly, but Keith leaned down and began to pepper his inner thighs with soft kisses. Lance stilled, but let out a gentle whimper as Keith began to pump his finger inside of Lance. A second was soon added and after a few more moments of stretching the boy out, Keith pulled out his fingers and straightened himself out. Lance let out a moan, sticking his bottom lip out.

Keith leaned over him, pressing his lips to Lance's in the hopes of wiping the frown off his face.

"Relax, Lance. You're so impatient."

"O-only when it comes to y-you." He muttered, though it was said with a loving smile which Keith was quick to return. 

Keith grabbed ahold of Lance's hip, then got himself into position. He hesitated momentarily, eyes darting up to lock with Lance's.

"You're 100% sure-"

"Put the damn thing in, Keith!"  
Keith visibly startled, but he was quick to listen to Lance. The raven haired teen took a deep breath before slowly pushing himself inside, earning a needy groan from the boy underneath him.

Once he was settled, the two simply waited for a moment. Lance had a look of discomfort on his face that seemed to be disappearing the more he adjusted to having Keith inside him. 

"O-okay...you can move." Lance's command was a hushed one, but Keith could hear the hint of urgency behind it. Keith listened to his instructions, pulling out enough that it was easy for him to push back in.

These slow, gentle movements continued for a few more minutes until Keith could see Lance beginning to get restless. He then proceeded to pick up his speed. Each thrust would elicit a breathy moan from the Prince. Each soft cry had Keith's heart fluttering in his chest.

HE was doing this to Lance. Lance wanted him, and no one else.

Keith looked up to his partner's face in time to see Lance's arm covering his face. The boy was sweating, his arm trembling slightly with each and every pant. 

Lance almost seemed... nervous?

Keith stopped his movements and reached up, intertwining his fingers with Lance's as he tugged his hand away from the Altean boy's face.

"A-ah-K-Keith....It's-it's embarrassing-"

"You're beautiful, Lance. Let me take care of you, okay?" Keith dipped his head down, pressing his lips to Lance's as he began to pick up momentum once again. All Lance could do was nod as they broke apart.

Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck, peppering the soft skin there with loving kisses. Some of them left hickey's, just to prove to the others that Lance was Keith's, no one could take him from him. 

"Keith, I'm-I'm cl-close." Lance breathed out, and Keith's face began to heat up.

Long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around Lance's member, stroking him in time with each thrust. He could feel his own release building up and it was making his head spin.

The duo only lasted a few more minutes, Lance coming first into Keith's hand. Keith reached his climax only moments later, his fingers curling into the soft skin on Lance's hips. His head spun and he found his limbs beginning to tremble. 

He pulled himself out of Lance moments later, flopping down beside the panting boy. Both chests were heaving, but Lance suddenly reached over and slapped Keith on the shoulder. Keith flinched.

"What the hell?!"

"You came inside me, you bastard!" Though Lance snapped at him, his snarl soon turned into a slow growing smirk at the sight of Keith pouting at him. The Altean leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's purple cheek, snuggling up against his side and wrapping his arms around Keith's torso.

Keith's arm wrapped around Lance's shoulder, nuzzling against his hair and letting his eyes fall shut.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, mullet?"

"I'm really glad you didn't die today."

"Me too, Kitten. Me too."


End file.
